


The Interrogation:  My Take on a Missing Scene from Ep 7.12

by prpldragon50



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Interrogation, Other, Some Explicit Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prpldragon50/pseuds/prpldragon50
Summary: My ramblings on what happened in the room between Steve and the crew member from the Diego Cuartel.





	

** The Interrogation: My take on a missing scene from Ep 7.12 **

                They drag the cartel crew member through the house to one of the back bedrooms.  Dropping him on the chair, hands tied to the arms, Steve looks at Grover and Danny.  He nods his head to the door and follows them, stopping with his hand on the door. 

                “Get out of here.  I can handle this.”  He tightens the leather gloves on his hands. 

                “Steve…” Danny starts.

                “I _got_ this, Danny.  Wait for me in the other room.  When I get the intel we need, be ready to go.”  He closes the door in their faces and turns back to the captive. 

                “You can make this easy on yourself and just tell me where they’re keeping our friend.”

                “Veta a la chingada!”  He responds.

                “Yeah, well, that’s not gonna happen so let’s move this along.  We don’t have a lot of time.”  Steve stands in front of the Mexican, glaring at him. 

                “Nada recibiras de mi!”

                Steve reaches and backhands the man across the face.  “I know you speak English.  Again, make this easy on yourself.  I ask you a question, you give me an answer.  Simple.” 

                He looks up at Steve, hatred in his eyes. 

                Steve breathes out sharply.  “Okay.  We do this the hard way.”  He turns away, and then turns quickly, fist impacting with the left cheekbone. 

                The Mexican’s head snaps back, blood dripping from the cut that appears.  “Tell me where Diego took Chin and you can walk away.”  Steve lies. 

                “I tell you nothing.”  He looks at Steve, rebellion on his face.

                “Fine.”  Steve hits him with another right and then a left across his face.  Getting nothing, he picks up the lamp in the room, removing the shade and bulb.  Swinging hard, he brings it against the man’s abdomen and then the back of his head. 

                “Tell me where they are.”  Steve states again.

                Gasping, the man looks up at Steve.  “I can’t tell you where they are.”

                “Yes, you can.  It’s very simple.” 

                The man shakes his head. 

                For the next several minutes, Steve hits him with fists and whatever he can find to use in the room.  At one point, he grabs his captive by his hair and brings his knee up, forcefully into his chest, knocking him over to the floor, his head hitting it, hard. 

                Steve bends over and rights the chair, looking down at the man. 

                “El hijo de puta!”  He screams at Steve.  “Ti matara!”

                “You can try.  Many have.  I’m still here.”  He pulls up the other chair in the room, sitting backwards on it, leaning on the back.  “You will not get away.  You will not leave here before you give up the location where they have Chin.  I will find my friend and you will either tell me or you will die in this room.” 

                “You won’t.  You are American police.  You will not kill an unarmed man.”

                Steve raises an eyebrow.  “Oh, you think so?  I got bad news for you.  First, I am not a cop.  I may have a badge, but I am not a cop.  Second, as you know, we are not in the US.  Third, Chin is family and I will do anything I need to bring him back home.”

                “You still will not kill me.”

                Steve shakes his head.  He reaches down, thumb on one side of his knee, fore and middle finger on the other side and he presses.  He screams out in pain but is unable to move.  Steve keeps the pressure on for several minutes, letting go when he sees the man start to pant.  “That wasn’t even the most sensitive spot.  Now.  Tell me where he is.”

                Steve stands, moving around the chair and behind him.  Placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, he twists his thumb, pushing in at a spot on the arm, just below where the arm meets the shoulder.  He hears the scream and panting as the pain sears through the body. 

                “Tell me where they took him and this will stop.”  He whispers loudly in the man’s ear. 

                “If I tell you, I’m dead.”

                “I.  Don’t.  Care.”  Steve presses hard and then removes his hand.  “I could not care less what happens to you.  I am here for one reason.  And you ARE going to help me accomplish it.”  He moves in front of him, slapping him across the face.  “You tell me where they are and you live.  It’s simple.”  He slaps him again. 

                He glares at Steve, not saying a word. 

                Steve reaches out, hand grasping him by the throat, squeezing tight.  He watches as the terror of not being able to breathe sets in and the man struggles to get free. 

                “Tell me what I want to know and you breathe.”  He lets up just enough for a small amount of air to get in and can feel the man take a long, deep breath.  Squeezing again, the man struggles, trying to twist out of Steve’s grip. 

                “Are you gonna tell me what I wanna know?”

                The man shakes his head.  Steve squeezes harder, watching the man’s eyes become unfocused and his lips start to turn blue.  Wanting to twist slightly, snapping the man’s neck, he let’s go, walking a few steps away, pulling himself together.  If he kills this man, they’ll never find Chin.

                “I know you could not kill me.”  He coughs out, breathing deep and loud. 

                Steve turns back to him, hands in fists, anger showing on his face and in his body language.  Lashing out, he brings his right hand across the man’s face, splitting his lip and snapping his head back again.  He leans close, almost gagging at the smell coming off his prisoner. 

                “If Chin dies, so do you.  You will not get away from me.  If we get word that our friend’s dead, I’ll be more than happy to put a bullet in your brain.  Don’t doubt I will.” 

                “That won’t get you your friend back.”

                “He’s already dead.  What do I care?”  Steve stands straight, looking down.  “Fuck it.  He’s probably dead already.  We’ve taken too much time.”  He pulls the Sig from its holster, primes it and holds it up to his prisoner’s head. 

                “Wait!”  He yells as he hears the trigger start to move. 

                Steve loosens his pull on the trigger, glaring at him.  “What?”

                “You cannot do this.  He is most likely still alive.” 

                “How do you know that?”

                The man glares at the wall, clearly thinking carefully about his next words.  “I tell you and you know I am dead.”

                “Again, I…don’t…care.”  Steve brings the gun back up under his chin.  Priming it, his eyes show his indifference. 

                “Wait, wait.  Yo esto muerto.  El jefe has a special way to take care of those he wishes to make suffer.”

                Steve moves closer, his face right in the captive’s.  “What is that?”

                “Los perros.”  He grins at the bigger man. 

                “Dogs?  What?”  Steve pushes the gun harder under his chin and pushes the thumb of his free hand back into the pressure point on his arm.  “What about the dogs?”

                “Stop…stop.  I will tell you, hijo de puta!  DETENER!” 

                Steve releases his thumb, sitting back in the chair.  “Tell me now.  No more stalling.”

                Done with the pain, his head droops.  “He starves his dogs for days and then drops the prisoner in a hole with them.  Sometimes we bet on how long before death happens.”

                Steve hides his reaction well, but is mortified at what Chin is facing.  “Where?  Donde?!”

                The man looks up at Steve, resigning himself to the fact.  “A place in the jungle.  Several miles north.” 

                “How far?”

                “Treinta millas.”

                Steve stands, placing the Sig back in its holster.  “Can you find it?”  He pulls his head up by his hair.  “Puede usted lleveme alli?”  He all but shouts.

                “Si.”  The man groans. 

                Steve sighs and moves to the door.  Opening it, he sees Grover and Kono. 

                “What’d you get?”

                Steve all but rips off the glove on his left hand.  “Tough son-of-a-bitch.  Adam, brother, good to see you.”  He’s surprised but glad to see Adam. 

                “I had to come.”

                “Glad to you did.  We can use all the help we can get.”  He stands back, after giving Adam a hug.  He pulls off his other glove and looks at the captive and back at his team. 

“ There’s a compound in the jungle.  He thinks that’s where they’ll take Chin, but its 30 miles north of here, so we gotta go.”           

“We ready to go.  Danny’s out there loading the car right now.” 

Steve nods, waving at the prisoner.

“Load up homeboy, too.  We need him for navigation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how much more violent it could get as there were no bullet wounds or major bleeding so tried to use more subtle techniques that wouldn't leave any damage. Again, just something I needed to tell since I would have loved to have seen THIS interrogation with the SuperSEAL! Any comments welcome.   
> This is a one-shot. Just a fill in scene.   
> Also, please excuse any mistakes on the limited bit of spanish. That's what Google is for!


End file.
